


Silence

by Wayward_daughter1888



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom, Abusive content - Fandom, Mature - Fandom, Twilight, alicecullen, carlislecullen, edwardcullen, emmetcullen, jasperhale, maturelanguage, rosaliehale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_daughter1888/pseuds/Wayward_daughter1888
Summary: ~Carlisle Cullen love story~Sophie swan daughter of Charlie swan and Renee.. sister of Bella swan. Sophie see's the world as black and white.. but she didn't always see it as that. Once she was a girl who saw the world full of color.. she was happy. However that all changed when she turned 15. Tragedy struck and she was left broken with no one to pick up the pieces. Now sent back to forks she meets the Cullen's specifically Carlisle Cullen.. can he help heal her heart and make her see again?





	1. Chapter one

As I step off the plane with my duffel bag on my shoulder I breath in the fresh air that belongs to forks. "Miss? Are you okay?" A flight attendant asks me and I simply nod my head then walk down the steps. As I enter the airport I become anxious for there are many people. Trying to calm down I hear the familiar voice of my father. "Sophie! Over here!" Looking towards the voice I spot him and quickly walk over to him. "Hey kiddo!" He says loudly which causes me to flinch. "Oh sorry.. um is it okay if I hug you?" He asks me because he knows I don't people touching me.. especially hugs. However I make an exception for my dad and nod my head. We hug and then break apart. "You ready to go sweetie?" Again I nod my head and follow him to his police car. We then begin the drive home.. I can't believe it I'm going home. "So Bella came too..um and I signed you both up for school. Is that alright?" Nodding my head I am freaking out inside. He wants me to go to school! Does he not realize I'm not stable? No of course he doesn't I don't talk so I don't tell him. I guess I will just have to tough through it. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when he stops the car. We've arrived at the house and it still looks the same. He steps out of the car and proceeds to open my door for me. I smile at him and sign "thank you." To him and he says. "Your welcome." For he can understand sign language. "Are you ready to see your room?" He questions me which causes me to nod my head excitedly. Dad chuckles and we head into the house. He then shows me my room. "I hope you like it. I kept it similar to your the of room." Smiling I walk into the room and drop my bag on the hard wood floors. Taking in the beautiful room my dad begins to speak. "Bella and I are going out to eat would you like to join us?" Signing to him I say. "I would love to." He then shuts the door and leaves me to unpack. I decide to unpack tomorrow and then flop onto my computer bed. My eyes slowly begin to close and I drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm awoken by a soft knock on my door, as I stand up and slowly walk to the door i hear footsteps walk away leaving me confused. Opening my door I close it a slowly walk down the stairs. As I reach the bottom I'm greeted by a Bella attacking me with a hug. I tense up and that cause dad to speak up thankfully. "Bella.. remember what I said?" With that Bella let's go. "Sorry Sophie." I sign "it is okay" to her and she sighs in relief. Bella and dad are the only ones who bothered to learn sign language for me.. Renee and Phil could care less. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Bella talking. "I've missed you so much Sophie. How have you been?" She asks and I want to tell her I've been terrible.. that everything has gone to shit but instead I lie. "I've been good." I sign. She nods her head smiling. "Well kiddo you ready to go eat?" Suddenly my stomach growls answering his question. Bella and dad laughs and I just smile. We then hop in his cruiser and drive to the diner. I fall asleep in the car because next thing I know Bella's shaking me and that causes me to hyperventilate out of fear. Dad runs around the car and opens my door carrying me outside and sitting me in the ground. He kneels in front of me whispering soothing words until I calm down. I thank him and hug him while Bella just looks at us shocked. Mentally sighing I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Bella I'm fine." I sign trying to reassure her. "I'm sorry Sophie I didn't realize.. I didn't think. Please forgive me." She asks and I reply with "there is nothing to forgive.. it was an accident so don't worry about it." She smiles as I finish signing and we then walk into the diner. I see it's a little crowded so I grab onto dads hand and he squeezes it for reassurance. A nice woman takes us to a booth and asks us what drinks we want. Dad goes with coke Bella goes with water and I go with Dr Pepper. The lady finishes writing it down when suddenly a man walks up to us. He begins to tell us about how he was Santa clause for us.. the lady tells him we wouldn't remember him and to stop bugging us. That causes Bella and dad to chuckle. The man leaves and so does the waitress. Now we sit in awkward silence until she brings our drinks and asks us what we would like to eat. I order the ravioli with extra sauce. Once everyone orders she leaves again and we sit there until dad breaks the silence. "So Sophie.. um how are you liking forks so far?" He asks me uncomfortably. I just smile and sign. "I love it. The cool and rainy weather feels amazing."  Before he can reply it waitress brings out food. We all dig in hungrily and I finish my ravioli in record time. I haven't had this good of food since the.. "hospital." I think to myself wincing at the memory's. Dad notices and asks me if I'm okay and I nod. I hate lying to him but it's for the best. I think to myself. Once they finish eating dad pays for our food and we head home. Sleepily I climb up the stairs and open my door. Falling onto my bed I curl up in a ball and dream of nightmares.


End file.
